


hold my hand and remind me to breathe

by thebitterbeast



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Prompt Fic, allusions to more than friendship between the girls if you squint I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I was thinking about killing myself. Don’t you mind?" [Sparia]<br/>As sent on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand and remind me to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my friend ships this. (I see it. I am multi-shipper trash when it comes to some shows.)

There were so many things that added up to the way Aria was feeling. So many things that made her feel as though she were drowning under the pressure, with no way out, no way to get free. Between the issues her parents were still having, and her situation with Ezra, and _everything_ with A – Aria was finding it so hard to want to wake up every morning.  
  
She kept it to herself. Of course she kept it to herself. She did not need anyone psycho-analysing her. She was not depressed, she was just going through a difficult time.  
  
Except it was not ending.  
  
And she had to fight more and more to get out of bed every day. She had to work up more and more energy to keep her smile on her face. She had to pretend that everything was okay, and that she did not want to bury herself into her bed. That she did not want to go to sleep and never wake up.  
  
She could not even tell anyone. They did not need to worry. They had enough on their plates.  
  
But she saw the way Spencer looked at her from the corner of her eye. As though she knew. Worse than that? As though she **understood**. She did not want Spencer to be feeling the same way she felt.  
  
Spencer confronted her, once she knew Aria had noticed her looking. She turned up at her house, dropped her bag on the chair and shoved Aria over and got under the covers with her. And then just lay there. Waiting.  
  
“Do you ever just want to stop?” Aria finally asked softly.  
  
“All the time,” was the quiet reply.  
  
And that was it. That was the extent of their conversation. They fell asleep there, together, and woke up holding on to one another. It was the best sleep Aria had had in ages.  
  
The fact that somebody understood, it kept her going. Because she was not alone.  
  
Neither one of them would ever be alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me what the title is I don't know.


End file.
